1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated grip for a bow handle and more particularly pertains to allowing an archer's hand to be warmed while holding a bow handle with a heated grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated grips for bows is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated grips for bows heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing an archer to warm his hands are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,790 to Ferguson discloses a rap-around electric resistance heater. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,209 to Hollander discloses electrically heated hand grips for vehicle handlebars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,787 to Aho discloses a heated handle structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,192 to Garrett discloses an electrically heated handle for fishing rods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,461 to McLeod discloses a fishing rod with heated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,429 to Hollander discloses heated hand grips and method of manufacturer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated grip for a bow handle that allows an archer to warm his hand while holding the bow handle, thereby allowing the archer to shoot with increased accuracy in cold weather.
In this respect, the heated grip for a bow handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an archer's hand to be warmed while holding a bow handle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heated grip for a bow handle which can be used for allowing an archer's hand to be warmed while holding a bow handle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.